Fairy Tale
by ShadesAndDemons
Summary: A familiar story from the viewpoint of a familiar fairy without a boy, who needs to arrange herself with the conveniently placed boy without a fairy to somehow find the courage to grow up and save the lands from evil...
1. Prologue: Blue and Gold

**Prologue: Blue and Gold**

Sunrays were passing through windblown leaves, sending dancing shadows across the scarred surface made of wood; up in one of the highest twigs of the large tree a small figure, slightly glowing wings on her back, leaned against a larger branch, reading a well-worn volume while absentmindly stroking back strands of her blue hair. The girl sighed as a gust of wind blew them back into her eyes.

_**Octorok**_

_monster found in almost any aquatic area; remains hidden beneath the water most of the time, however upon noticing trespassers it surfaces and _–

"Still studying?"

The voice that broke her concentration belonged to a similar tiny girl, only with pink, curly hair and a broad smile across her face that was soaring up to the twig the other one sat on.

The girl shrugged.

"I was, until you came along, Estra", she accused. "Not that it matters anyway… But, you know, I hardly have anything else to do…"

The girl called Estra smiled even broader.

"Then it's good that I came along. Saria told me I should check on you. Figures I'd find you moping on your usual lookout."

"I'm not –"

"Come on, I know something to light up your mood!" And with that she was off, rapidly descending through the leaves down to where her companion waited.

The other girl just sighed again and shook her head about her energetic friend, then, with a last longing look onto her book she jumped off the twig and followed Estra downwards.

Upon landing on a low branch she spotted another, green-haired girl, but this time wingless and much less small and fragile. She lifted a hand to greet the Kokiri girl and a warm smile stole itself upon her face.

"Saria."

The girl's eyes fell upon her small figure and she smiled back.

"Hey, nice to see the exiled back home."

The girl chose to ignore the insult.

"So, what's the thing that Estra is so excited about?"

"Well…" Saria begun.

"We got a newcomer!" Estra blurted out.

The blue haired frowned.

"Another one?"

"Yes, this one's all tiny and blonde and –"

"I won't go, Estra."

Disappointment washed over Estra's face.

"But I thought you would be happy about it… I thought –"

"What? That I would finally see my chance just to be disappointed _again_? That I would be mocked at, being the useless fairy _again_?" She was close to shouting. "Not this time, Estra. Not another time." She could feel tears forming in her eyes and turned, ready to fly off again.

"But… Wait!" Estra called out, wanting to go after her. However, Saria spoke up.

"Don't."

"But…"

"Weren't you curious about the little one? Come, let's go."

Reluctantly, Estra followed the Kokiri into the village, but her excitement soon took over again, and she didn't think about the blue one's behaviour anymore.

Saria on the other side wore a worried look on her face, but masked with a smile as the two entered the other fairies and their Kokiri.

)O(

The girl was back at her favourite place just as the sun begun to set, tears streaming down her face. From this spot she could make out the entirety of the forest, over to the distant mountains and the plains in the west, terrifying far away. The dying light washed over the landscape and bathed it in a golden haze. The fairy didn't stop ascending until she reached the air above the highest tree. On this evening she had no look for the beauty of the twilight hour. From the distance she seemed to be just a blue-whitish glowing orb in the sky, a first star.

She thought about companionship, and the new Kokiri. About the looks of the others when she had been rejected by the Deku Tree over and over again, pity from some of them, in some faces malicious joy, but most of them were just annoyed eye rolls. Those stung worst.

At last she had returned to her books. Still, it all felt so pointless.

What did she do wrong?

She held lifted her head to the setting sun and cried out her frustration into the wind.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**Hi. Shades here.

So, this is a first. The first chapter (if you can call the prologue a chapter) of my first fanfic. Man I'm excited! So, how did I do? Is it interesting to read so far? Did I make any mistakes? (a.k.a. How can I improve my writing?) Please bear in mind that English is not my first language, so I don't know all those fancy words you native speakers are accustomed to. However, I like English far better than my mother tongue, and I guess English is a language most people can understand, so...

Now a few things that are floating through my mind:

A warning: A few years ago I noticed that I tend to ramble. A lot. Just a warning.

The part with the Octorok is adapted from zelda. wikia. com, it was way easier this way than to think of something like that myself. And I wanted to go on with the plot. Not that there is much of it yet...

I head to be creative with the break fairy, since the bots refused to save all symbols I tried to write with my keyboard. Does anybody know what I do wrong? Aaand the cover is just a placeholder until the real thing is ready and prepared.

Also there must be a disclaimer somewhere around... There it is. What does it say... "_ShadesAndDemons_ does not own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of it's characters."

...

Figures, I guess.

However I am the rightful author of this story! Man I'm excited!

Aaanyways, reviews are very much appreciated. Hopefully, until the next chapter. Shades out.


	2. Chapter 1: Various Shades of Green

**Chapter 1: Various Shades of Green**

A vast, deep, forest…

Navi, the blue fairy girl, up in the trees, at her favourite spot, sunken in one of her treasured books, relishing the peaceful morning…

And a sudden gust of wind, carrying a deep, wooden voice.

_**Navi…**_

She looked up, confused. Did the Great Deku Tree just call for her? She shook her head in disbelief. What would he want from her, a failure of a fairy that she was?

_**Navi, where are thou? Come hither…**_

Abruptly she closed her book and swung herself in the air. Better not let the Deku Tree wait.

_What did I do wrong this time? _She couldn't imagine another reason for the unexpected summoning.

Breathless she arrived at the guardian's meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, why is it that you have called for me?" she asked carefully, unable to hide her anxiety.

_**Oh, Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…**_

Hyrule.

Right. That was what these lands were called. Although she could even see the plains when the weather allowed it, for her, who never had left this forest, it sounded so distant…

_**For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…**_

_**But… before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing…**_

The fairy stopped dead in her increasingly agitated flight, shocked. What was that evil that not even the great Deku Tree could stand against it? And what could she, a small, useless fairy girl, possibly do?

"Is there no way to counter it?" She hated how weak her voice sounded.

The Tree let out a deep sigh.

_**It seems, the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…**_

_**The youth whose destiny it is to lend Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…**_

At this Navi pricked her ears. She had heard about the boy without a fairy from Saria before, but every time she offered to become his guardian fairy, she had been… well, not exactly outright rejected, but been told it was not the time yet. Did that mean…

_**Navi… go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left.**_

_It happens_, she thought in awe._ It really happens… or does it?_ She still couldn't fully believe it, being entrusted with a forest child, one with such highly important fate, at that.

_**Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends on thee!**_

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"In an instant, oh Great Tree!"

To be granted with such responsibility was frightening, but she would definitely not disappoint the Great Tree or any of her friends. The forest was her home, after all.

With these thoughts in mind she quickly took off towards the village, where she would meet the boy without a fairy.

)O(

_Link._ That was his name. She remembered it now, from the times when Saria (and Estra of course) fruitlessly tried to cheer her up. They would talk about events in the village, but that always resulted in her mood sinking further down, since she couldn't be part of it. Saria would often tell something about _Link_, but Navi wouldn't listen and instead dig her way back into her current volume. On rare occasions she would think about the boy without a fairy, but only as shallow as why Saria talked about him so much. She really seemed to like him.

Now she wondered whether –

"Hey, Navi! What brings you to the village?"

"Hello, Tisk." she said to the fairy boy who belonged to a Kokiri named Mido.

"The Great Deku Tree called for me, and now I am suddenly to be the guide of a Kokiri named _Link_!"

"For real?"

She nodded happily.

"Congrats! Now you finally get away from those tomes of yours!"

Navi simply stuck out her tongue and continued her way into the village. She needed to concentrate on finding the boy –_Link,_ she reminded herself – and quickly.

She marvelled at the amount of forest children, everything was so lively. Not that there wasn't life inside the woods, but this was… different. These were actual people.

She just now noticed how lonely she had been, how she had secluded herself.

Now she spotted many familiar faces with surprised, but actually friendly looks on them.

But where was Link?

"Hey! He's in the house over there!" Of course, Estra already knew exactly what was going on. Nonetheless this was a helpful tip.

"Thanks!" she shouted back, and flew towards the house Estra had pointed at, a tree trunk with its back against a wall, a little aloof of the other wooden buildings in the village.

She wondered if Link felt the same as her, being different from the others, somewhat isolated. How would he deal with it? Somehow she already felt sympathy for the unknown boy, some kind of connection. She felt like they belonged together, were _made_ to belong together, kindred spirits.

She was so sunken in her thoughts that she didn't notice the fence until she flew right into it.

She really, _really_ needed to concentrate in the future to fulfil the given task properly. Shaking of her bafflement and Estra's laughing in her ears, she flew into the building.

And there he

Finally.

Link.

The boy without a fairy, her kindred spirit and the Deku Tree's only hope.

Asleep.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Hi, Shades here.

Writing the first chapter ever is hard, I learned. What I also learned is that writing the second chapter ever is way harder, because of the pressure that is upon you.  
Anyways, next chapter. Yay for me!

While I wrote the Great Deku Tree part I noticed: Loads of dots. Also, Shakespearean language. Lucky for me I already read Shakespeare... (said the poor, second-languaged (that's not even a word, right?) English student...)

And Tisk. His name is somewhat stolen from an OC of mine, from a story-to-be called _Creatures of Night_, who is, by the way, a squirrel, whose name is derived from _Ratatöskr_, just so you know.

Also I got Estra's colour in the prologue wrong (could've sworn she was green), but I fixed that. There was another thing I wanted to fix, but since it's been two weeks already, I forgot what it was... Oh well, maybe next time I make a list.

Oh, and here's a disclaimer for you:_ "ShadesAndDemons _does still not own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of it's characters. All she does is continue a fanfiction to please her conscience."

Well then, I really would like somebody to review (since pleading worked so well last time), until then, Shades out.


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Meets Blue

**Blue meets Blue**

She couldn't believe it.

So there he lay, curled up in his wooden bed, eyelids flickering as if he were dreaming.

She took a deep breath.

This was not the time to be discouraged. She would do her duty as a fairy guardian and guide him out of the land of dreams back into reality, to where the Great Deku Tree awaited him.

"Hello, Link!" she called out, hovering above him. "Wake up!"

No response.

Navi blinked irritated.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

A silent grunt.

Now she was getting impatient.

"Hey! C'mon!" she shouted right into his pointed ear. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" she wondered, slightly taken aback.

At once his eyes flew open, their gaze shifting to hers, clear blue staring into bright blue.

"Who-?"

"You finally woke up!" Navi was relieved. She should not give up hope so quickly. This boy was certainly more than he appeared to be. "I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" She drew enthusiastic circles in the air.

"And?"

She blinked irritated. Again.

"…and what?"

"What do I use a fairy for? I came along pretty well without one."

"Does… does that mean you don't want a fairy?!" she asked, stunned.

"Oh, I _did_ want a fairy, but after all this time being denied one I really don't see any sense in having one now. I don't need you.

So, can you fly your way now so I can go back to sleep?"

The wings she dropped shot straight up again.

"Oh no, you don't! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going… right now!" Not paying a mind to Link's protests she took him by the tip of his pointed ear and practically dragged him out of his bed and outside.

Where a waving green-haired girl and a grinning pink fairy waited.

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" Saria shouted.

"Hi Saria", Link called back and quickly climbed down the ladder that led up to his home in order to greet his friend, completely ignoring Navi who was struggling to follow suit.

Saria on the contrary noticed her immediately.

"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!"

"Well, yeah, apparently the Deku Tree decided that I also should have such an anno-"

"Hey!" Navi burst out at the insult. "I'm right here, you know?"

"Me, too…" Estra murmured, slightly miffed.

"Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! For both of you" she added, nodding to Navi. "Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Yeah… sure…" Link shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Hey! Link! Have you forgotten already?" Navi broke the looming silence. "We have to hurry and get to the Great Deku Tree!"

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Saria asked. "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

"Alright, see you, Saria! Bye Estra!" And with that, Navi was off. Only to turn around and grab Link's ear again.

"Come on, will you?!"

"Sheesh, I'm coming already! Bye Saria!"

)O(

Getting to the Great Deku Tree proved itself to be more difficult than anticipated.

Mostly because of a reddish-haired obstacle, accompanied by an apologetic-looking green fairy boy.

"Hey, you! Mr. No-Fairy!" The self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri tribe shouted. "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?"

Link rolled his eyes.

"None of _your_ business, Mido. Just let me through!" He demanded.

"Ha! Without a fairy you're not even a real man!"

"Neither are you, you're only a boy, too, you ruffian!" Navi frayed.

Mido shot her a surprised glance.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!"

Navi stuck out her chest.

"Yes, indeed, and now let us through! The Deku Tree awaits us!"

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you?"

Link only nodded, getting annoyed.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why would, he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny…" He crossed his arms. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!

How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without a sword and a shield ready?" He continued.

"What about your sword and shield then?" Navi asked curiously.

"What? You're right – I don't have my equipment ready, but… If you want to pass through here you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!"

He turned around and mumbled something unintelligible.

"You have to excuse him" Tisk said. "He's just worried, too, and it left quite a scratch on his ego that he isn't allowed to attend the Great Deku Tree. He's got a point though-" he gestured towards Link "you should take a weapon and a shield with you. There are dangerous plants sprouting all over the path all of a sudden."

He flew to his companion and tried more or less successful to cheer him up.

"That's strange" Navi wondered "I didn't notice anything dangerous when I flew along the path. It has to have something to do with the malevolent forces the Deku Tree spoke of. But we need to get to the Deku Tree immediately! Evil plants… they sound like–

Hey where are you going? Wait up!" She cried.

Link shrugged.

"Getting myself a sword and a shield."

He went into a wooden building with a strawberry blonde Kokiri girl sitting on its roof that was greeting him from above, while Navi tried hard to keep in toe.

It turned out to be a shop, the shopkeeper barely able to look over the counter, but nonetheless cheerful welcoming his customers.

And on a shelf, as if only waiting to be picked up, sat among Deku Sticks and Nuts a wooden shield, a swirling red mark, the Kokiri symbol, carved on its surface.

"The Deku Shield? That'd be 40 rupees."

Navi huffed.

"40?! Isn't that pretty expensive for just a piece of bark that is not even firep-"

"Oh, be quiet! I take it!" Link said quickly and paid the amount of rupees.

"Thank you and have a nice day" the shopkeeper said as they left.

Outside, Link spun around to face Navi.

"What was that all about?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the shop, I didn't need you to interfere like that! It was embarrassing!"

"I just wanted to help you get a better price."

"And with Mido it was the same! I can fight my own fights, you know?!"

"But doesn't it bother you one bit how he treated you?! That wasn't the first time anyway, was it?!"

"Why should I let myself be bothered by that idiot?! And why are you still following me around everywhere anyways?! You're worse than a burr!"

"It is my duty to lead you to the Great Deku Tree because he needs your help, stupid! So let's get you a sword and fast! Where do you suppose to get it from anyways?!"

"Let that be of my concern and shut up, you annoying insect!"

He wandered off onto a hill towards an area that was framed by fences.

Navi took another deep breath and continued to follow him.

_Don't be discouraged. Don't be discouraged. Even if he insults you. It's your duty. You're his fairy companion. Just make sure he reaches the Great Deku Tree safely. Don't be discouraged._

Moving around the fences eventually lead them to a hole in the rockface.

Link crawled inside without hesitation.

Navi sighed, then she flew after him.

Behind the wall was a secluded area with a maze-like structure. To the left was a boulder rolling their direction.

And Link headed straight towards it.

"Be careful!" Navi shouted and pulled Link by the ear – again – and into an alcove, out of the reach of the boulder.

"Ow, ow, ow, what is it now?! You're more nerve-wracking than a mosquito!"

"What do you mean 'what is it now'?! You were in danger! That boulder was going to crush you!"

"It's moving on a set path, you bug! Now let go of my ear, PLEASE!"

And she let go.

"I really thought you were going to die."

"Well, obviously I wasn't. Can I get back to getting the sword now?"

Navi was quiet, and remained so for the rest of the way, while Link dodged the boulder a few times, and finally made it to a chest. He opened it and claimed the sword within it.

"That's the Kokiri Sword" he said with pride. "It's only used in cases of emergency."

"I know" Navi mumbled. "I… read about it."

"You know a lot, huh" Link said sarcastically. Turning around, he continued "now let's get back to village and to the Deku Tree. The soon this is over with and I am rid of you again the-"

"Link, watch out!" Navi cried, as the boulder moved by streaking Link, who, held back by Navi, stopped just in time before it could actually hit him.

"I told you!"

"Nothing happened, so stop making a fuss!"

He stormed away again, impatient.

Navi followed him shaking her head.

_Some hero he is… That'll be fun…_

)O(

"Eh what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield…"

They were back at the entrance to the path that would lead them to the Great Deku Tree.

And now Link was being examined by a calmed Mido. Who didn't remain calm for long though.

"And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!"

"Mido, you know they need it. Scale down your volume. You know my ears are sensitive" Tisk told him.

Surprisingly Mido complied. Only to go back to insulting Link.

"Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

Navi hauled off to backfire, however Link broke her off.

"Mosquito, don't bother!"

She shut her mouth again, but unfortunately she had to listen to Mido rambling on.

Even if she wasn't addressed, it stung, for it sounded so familiar…

"I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!

Shoot! How did you get to be the favourite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!"

Grumbling he ran away, a helplessly shrugging Tisk in toe.

Navi was still bothered about the insults, and Link seemingly _not _being bothered.

_Does he have no emotions?_

The object of her worries however was already on his way. Again.

"Hey! Link! Wait for me! You heard what Tisk said about the- eek!"

Navi hid behind him as suddenly three carnivorous plants shot out of the ground.

"Ew, what are those?"

"Deku Babas" Navi explained, clinging onto links tunic for her dear life, shivering. "They will try to eat you and lunge at you. That gives you an opening to attack. These look withered though… The Deku Tree must be still protecting the forest. But we don't have much more time…" She trailed of as she noticed that nobody was listening.

Link in the meantime made quick work of the plants.

"Easy."

_He's so reckless…_

"At least we can continue to the Deku Tree now." She said aloud.

"And you can let go of me. I believe you can fly on your own."

)O(

The Great Deku Tree didn't look any different.

_But maybe he just doesn't want us to worry too much and hides his predicament…_

"Great Deku Tree… I'm back!"

_**Oh… Navi… Thou hast returned…**_

_**Link… Welcome…**_

Carefully Link neared the Great Tree.

"Great Deku Tree, you have summoned me?"

If a tree could nod, he would have.

_**Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…**_

_**Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…**_

Navi listened up. Nightmares?

_Is that why he values his sleep that much? I'm sorry to have misjudged him._

Link nodded.

"Yes. It is as you say. What does that mean?"

_**As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily thou hast felt it…**_

_**Link… The time has come to test thy courage…**_

"What is it that you ask of me?"

The Tree shot him a sorrowful glance.

_**I have been cursed… I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?**_

"Of course, but what do I have to do?!" Link asked, desperate to help.

A hole opened in the bark of the Tree, looking like his giant dark maw.

_**Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…**_

"Me too?" Navi shrieked.

_Of course, you're his fairy companion, silly. It's your duty, even if you don't like the dark._

_**Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link…**_

_See? He's got the same opinion._

_**And Link…**_

His head shot up.

_**Whe, Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…**_

"Words of wisdom, alright…"

Of course he ran ahead, straight into the mouth of the Tree.

Navi took just another deep breath, then she, too, was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... many... exclamation marks... (Seriously, there's almost nobody that is not shouting in this game so far)

But new chapter. Yay! And new cover. Double Yay! (And triple Yay for new avatar.)  
Sorry for it being so late. I could name numerous reasons, but, just, sorry.

_Kasey:_ Why late? You didn't set any deadline, did you?

_Ayla_: But she has to please her dear readers.

_Ryou:_ Yep. Her ONE follower.

...

Guys, since you're already here, one of you can read the disclaimer. Let's go, in alphabetical order.

_Ayla: _In reverse!

_Ryou:_ Coward.

_Kasey:_ That'd be... Zearon!

_Zearon: _Huh?! What?! What shall I do?

_Kasey: _Just read that thing here.

_Zearon:_ Ok, here goes... ahem... "_ShadesAndDemons_ does nit own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of its characters." And? Of course she doesn't.

Ok, now that that's over with, all of you, out of my computer! (How did you even get in here?) At once! Shoo!

*Slams door*

...

Aaanyways, thanks for reviewing. It is very motivating to know that you have actually done something right, and that people like what you do.  
PhoenixCaptain, my first reviewer, I'm talking to you. Also, about languages, it is good to have the internet and its dictionaries on my side.

DarthPhoenixFire (man, so many Phoenixes around) *waves back* Thanks for reviewing, following AND favouriting both me and this story. You don't know how excited I was when I saw this. I was like what, people actually like this story? It has only one chapter so far!  
Also, how do you like this version of Link? Interesting enough?

I noticed, while writing this chapter, that I got the problem of not owning _Ocarina of Time_ and relying on Let's Plays. So I wanted to borrow the game from my brother only to find it already gone to one of his friends., grumble, grumble.  
Oh well, maybe in a few weeks I have more luck.

Man, long Author's note, and it's getting late.

Well then, until the next chapter (hopefully sooner), Shades out


	4. Chapter 3: A Much Darker Shade of Green

**Chapter 3: A Much Darker Shade of Green**

The inside of the Great Deku Tree was not as dark once their eyes had adjusted to the dim light, seeping in through the entrance and smaller knotholes above.

And… not to sound disrespectful… but the tree was pretty hollow.

They stood in what appeared like a giant entrance hall, covered in vines and cobwebs. Strange translucent plants grew on the ground, supposedly used to the sparse lighting conditions.

Also there were more Deku Babas, but unlike the withered ones outside these looked very alive and very feisty, Navi noticed with anxiety.

Link however just drew the sword and before she knew it all of them were gone.

"Easy." Link said.

Navi sighed, then took it upon her to check the surroundings for more foes and a way forward.

"You should collect the Deku Sticks they left behind. They could be useful later."

"Yeah, yeah." The answer came grumpily back.

She inspected a web on the ground. If you looked through its holes carefully you could make out another room, all the way down in the rootage of the tree.

"Look, over here! I found a way down!"

Link strode over to her and sceptically peeked below. He jumped onto the net and began to treat it with the Kokiri Sword.

"Hey! Careful! It's a long drop down!"

"It's not working anyways. Any other idea how to get through?"

"I'm afraid no, sorry. Skulltula webs are one of the most imperishable materials in all of Hyrule."

"Hyrule? What's that? I never heard of it."

"It's the name of the country we live in. Apparently Kokiri forest and the Lost Woods are only a small part of it."

"Oh…" Link frowned, deep in thought. She could tell he was trying hard to imagine what he just had heard.

"Mosquito?" He asked eventually. (Navi pretended to not have heard the nickname.) "What's a country?"

)O(

A few explanations and another search later they made their way up inside the tree. They had found a ladder, curiously, that however just led towards a dead end, and some vines Link could climb up. A wooden path led all around like a spiral staircase. Although it had a few holes in it, they easily could be jumped. More vines led to an upper level, but the way was blocked by a couple of Skullwalltulas lurking in the corners and biting and pushing down everyone who got too close towards them, as far as Navi knew.

Continuing upwards they soon found themselves in front of a door – which was more curious than the ladder before. Why was there a door inside the tree?

Link did not seem to care much about it. He opened the door and entered the next room.

Where they were greeted by a Deku Nut flying towards them.

Navi shrieked, as Links reflexes made him quickly lunge out of the way.

Then the Deku Scrub in the middle of the room fired another nut.

"Link! Use your shield to reflect its nuts back!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Link shouted back.

As the nut hit the Deku, it began to scud through the room in pain.

They quickly caught up with it and took it to task.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a tip, will you let me go? If you jump of a high cliff, you can roll on the ground when you land and you won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you're felling bold! Wah ha hah!"

And off it was.

"Well, that was weird." Navi noticed.

Link shrugged.

"Maybe Deku Scrubs are like that."

Moving on through another door they found themselves in another room. They had to be branching of the main room quite literally.

Floating in the middle of the room was a stone platform. And on the other side, a treasure chest. Very odd indeed.

Link on the other hand was gone again.

"Whoah!" She just heard him call out before he fell together with the platform.

She skidded after him.

"Link! Are you hurt?!"

"Of course not, you stupid fairy! Ouch." He muttered rubbing his backside.

"Well, it doesn't seem too bad, if you can still insult me." She flew towards some vines. "You can climb up to the chest here. How we get back though…"

"Let's see what's in this chest first!" Link said, suddenly eager.

Opening the chest revealed a strange item.

"That's the fairy slingshot. You pull the string back and put Deku Seeds here…"

"I know what a slingshot is, Mosquito. Just shut up and be happy that I don't put you on the string."

Navi refrained from back-talking and instead looked for means to get Link back over to the other side. When she found it she pointed it out wordlessly.

"Hm. That looks stuck. But I bet I can…" Link shot the ladder down, missing Navi by a hair's breadth.

"Hey! Can't you be more careful?!"

"Aw, too bad, it was so nice while you were being quiet for a few seconds."

Now Navi couldn't hold back any longer.

"You know what?! I should take the next knothole and leave you all on your own in here!"

"You really should! I still don't get why you came to me in the first place! You could have bugged Mido instead. Roots, I would have loved to see his face."

"Sorry, but the Deku Tree told me _and_ you to help him! I can't believe he chose such a…a…"

"Ha, you don't even know how to insult people properly, do you? But I guess since the Deku Tree said so, you'll have to cope with me!

Whatever, I'm out of here."

He stormed down, across, up the ladder and outside. Navi hurried to follow before the doors were closed again and she was stuck.

_Well not actually, but losing track of Link could prove to have fatal consequences, given the boy's tendencies to foolish recklessness._

She caught up with him when he was shooting down Skullwalltulas with his newly acquired slingshot. Climbing up the vines led them to more wooden platforms.

And an enormous spider.

"Eek!" Navi hid behind Link, clinging onto his tunic again.

"Dang, Mosquito, could you stop doing that?!" Link asked while fruitlessly smacking at the Skulltula's back with his sword.

"N-not as long as this _thing_ is there!"

The exasperated spider made the mistake to turn around and show the boy its belly. Once it got hit by the Kokiri Sword a few times it was finished.

"The belly is their weak spot." Navi explained, still shivering.

"Thank you for the info, could have used that beforehand." Link growled.

"I'm sorry." Then she noticed it. "You're hurt!"

Link covered the spider bite on his left arm with his other hand.

"It's nothing!"

"Let me see it." Navi said, having long forgotten their argument.

"No! Stop making a fuss!"

"It's not me who's making great play of it. Just show me." She said calmly.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from the wound.

"There. Like I said it's nothing."

Navi examined the bite.

"It's not too big, so as long as you don't scratch it, it should be fine. Don't be startled, I'm now doing something to prevent it from getting infected." She started to lick over the wound.

She was done just as Link pulled his arm back with a disgusted frown on his face.

"Ew. Did you need to do that?"

"Sorry, I was only trying to help you." Navi sharply returned.

She took a deep breath.

"Look, I know at this point we hardly get along with each other, but as long as it's for the sake of the Great Deku Tree, we at least could try.

So, partners?" She held out her small hand.

Link hesitated for a moment, then took it.

"Partners." He agreed. "For now."

)O(

The next room presented itself as a dead end. And, what was more; it locked them in as soon as they entered.

_Just great. Now we can explore around a bit all the same._

Link took a step forward and accidently stepped on a switch on the floor, which made a few platforms rise from the ground.

_This tree is getting more and more curious by the second…_

Jumping over the platforms all over to the other led again nowhere, so Link turned back and, after the platforms hid themselves in the ground again, stepped on the switch another time, and jumped over to a small alcove on the side. He quickly moved out of the way of another Skulltula that dropped from the ceiling, then, because its belly was already facing him, slew it.

_What is that weird noise? Ah…_

"A Gold Skulltula!"

"What's the difference?"

"This one's golden, obviously."

"Aha…"

Link defeated this spider as well.

"And now?"

That was when Navi noticed something.

"Link, look, over here!"

Link came over to her and instantly understood what she was getting at.

He took one of the Deku sticks _(good thing that I made him collect those)_ and lit it on the torch on the left, then he walked over to the torch on the right, which was still unlit, and…

"It worked! The bars on the door are gone!"

They finally could exit the room again.

Once back in the main room, Link slew some more Skulltulas.

"I can see the web from up here." He said peering down. "I wonder if I could..."

"Be careful not to fa-aaah! Link!"

The only answer was an excited cry of joy followed by a splashing noise.

)O(

After two more Gold Skulltulas, a few more puzzles involving all kinds of switches and torches and Deku Sticks and blocks and spikes _(How weird. What kind of place is that?)_, more Deku Babas _("I told you to be careful! Now you have some matching bite marks!" "Yeah, yeah...")_, another Deku Scrub _("Please forgive me, master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool. You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is 2, 3, 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" "Well, that actually sounded useful." "Really, you think so?")_, and overall more rooms filled with monsters, they finally found themselves in a room even deeper under the ground.

Again there where Deku Scrubs spitting nuts at them.

"Link, do remember their brother? Just reflect the nuts in the order he told us; two, three, one!"

Link, for once not complaining about being annoyed, did exactly that, and was soon rewarded.

"How did you know our secret? How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup de grâce to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh, Queenie... Sorry about that!"

And then this one too was gone.

"Strike while she's stunned, hm? Hey Link, wait for me!"

"You could try to keep up for once!"

The next room was entirely covered in webs, but seemed empty at first glance.

Nonetheless Navi's hairs stood on end, and it was not helping that suddenly a rock fell down and covered the entrance.

Also now there was a noise coming from the ceiling, one that sounded suspiciously like a...

"Giant parasitic armoured arachnid! On the ceiling!" Navi instantly hid inside Link's tunic as the beast dropped down. "That must be Queen Gohma!"

"Parasitic? So she's hurting the Great Deku Tree?!" Navi could hear the anger in his voice.

He started slashing mindlessly at Gohma's shell.

"Link, wait, didn't you listen to what the Deku Scrub said?"

"No, and I don't care! All I care about is that that monster is threatening my home and its guardian, and she's the reason I need to get along with you!"

"Then stop hacking for a while and listen to me for once! I want to help you defeat her!"

No response whatsoever.

She flew directly in front of his face.

"Hey! Listen!"

Link backflipped away.

"O.k., what do you have to say?" He asked, out of breath.

"See her eye? I believe that is her weak spot. Wait!" She shouted as Link wanted to throw himself back into the battle. "You need to shoot it with your slingshot!"

"All right!"

Once Gohma was stunned, Link hit her with his sword a few times, however she didn't stay put and began to crawl up to the ceiling again. Link tried a few times to hit her with Deku Seeds, but missed.

Then Gohma closed her eye and began to...

"She's sprawning offspring!"

Anyhow those were no problem for Link. He finished them of in the twinkling of an eye.

And finally he scored again. Gohma fell down, stunned, Link striked, and all of a sudden she was dead.

A blue light appeared on the ground.

"I - I did it! I saved the Great Deku Tree!" Link said in wonder.

Without any further ado, and without saying a word (Navi still speechless, and Link probably lost in thought), they entered it.

)O(

**_Well done__ Link..._** The voice of the Great Deku Tree greeted them.

They were back outside, it seemed.

_**Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes...**_

_**Now I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen...**_

Link only nodded. He was being awfully quiet as of lately. Maybe he was just exausted...

**_Now... listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..._**

Link closed his eyes. He started to look as if he was in a deep trance. Then recognicion washed over his face. What was it the Great Deku Tree was showing him?

_**This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the sacred realm that is connected to Hyrule.**_The tree continued to speak. _**For it is that in the Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods...**_

_**Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule...**_

Navi knew the story the tree was going to tell Link. Every fairy of the forest would gather around in the meadow when the Great Deku Tree would narrate the story of the creation of the world...

**_Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage..._**

**_Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._**

**_Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._**

**_Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life-forms which would uphold the law._**

**_The three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm._**

Link slowly opened his eyes again. The story was over.

"What shall i do?" he asked quietly, his head still held down.

_**Thou must never allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... **_The Deku Tree said. **_Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend..._**

**_That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh..._**

"What?! No!" The two of them shouted in unison.

"That man... But I thought... But I killed that dang insect!"

"The curse should be broken, shouldn't it?!"

**_Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon..._**

_Nonononothat'snothappening. It's just a bad dream..._

**_But do not grieve for me..._**

_No. No!_

**_I have been able to tell you of these important matters..._**

_But if not even the Great Deku Tree can stand a chance against this man..._

**_This is Hyrule's final hope..._**

_...what can _we_ do?_

"What can_ I_ do?"

**_Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny..._**

"A... princess?"

**_Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me..._**

A green gem appeared in front of them, bordered with a swirling golden emblem. Link carefully took it in his hands.

_The Spiritual Stone of the forest... No! I still refuse to believe it!_

**_The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous..._**

"I... am?"

**_Navi the fairy..._**

"Yes?"

**_Help Link to carry out my will..._**

"O-of course, Great Deku Tree!"

**_I entreat thee... Navi..._**

_Oh goddesses no don't crydon'tcrydon't...  
_

**_Good...bye..._**

Leaves were falling, then the Great Deku Tree stood still, even the wind had no longer an effect on his branches.

_Great. Of course you are crying!_ Silent tears were streaming down her face. She needed to do something, anything...

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link!"

"And on top of it I get to be around you for longer..." Link muttered, but his voice too was trembling. He stormed away.

Navi, for once, didn't hurry after him but lingered on the meadow for only a moment longer.

"Good-bye... Great Deku Tree..."

Then she spun around quickly to catch up with her... partner.

They were partners.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi, Shades here.

Oof. New chapter. Finally.

So sorry I couldn't update earlier, due to internet connection problems.

_Kacey:_ And this is totally not a lame excuse, because she wasn't up to writing this.

...

Anyways, I'm back online again, so, chapter for you!

_awsomekittycat_, thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following.

_Ryou:_ Also, staying alongside the game is easier, since this is Shades' first fanfic.

_Ayla:_ But she plans on extending that to more self-created stuff in the future.

Guys, could you please let me do this alone?

_Ayla: _Just the disclaimer, please?

Since you said please... Tania!

_Tania: _Here: _ShadesandDemons_ does not own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of its characters. Otherwise probably no game would be released on time...

Ok, that's enough for today, thanks!

_Kacey:_ Ok. Bye-bye. We'll be ba-ack... *closes door*

So, now that that's over with:

Link. He's frustrated. There are multiple reasons for him to feel like that. And he lets it all out on Navi, since she's the only one available. And he enjoys being the stronger one for once. And Navi is someone who easily takes things personally...

Also, there are a lot of weird things in _Ocarina of Time_. Things that make sense gameplay-wise, but not if you try to take it as real. You probably should not think about it too much, like Navi does...

Oof. I'm finished. Shades out.


End file.
